Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou
by hina-hatake
Summary: "Hoy es un día muy especial para ti aunque no era yo quien iba a tu lado siempre en mi mente vivirá este recuerdo de tu rostro radiante justo frente al altar. Yo solo pediré al cielo que puedas ser por siempre feliz, aunque no me ames mi único deseo es que tú seas muy feliz"


Hola etto volví a subir esta historia

Primero que nada Naruto es de kishimoto y nunca será mio T-T….

La canción lo vuelvo a decir se llama Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?... (Algo largo el nombre jaja) y la canta el grupo DBSK/TVXQ

Aquí lo único mio seria la historia solo eso…

* * *

Era un hermoso atardecer en konoha. El sol brillaba mientras se ocultaba tiñendo de un rojizo el cielo con mucha intensidad. Todo era tan hermoso, ese viernes sería el último viernes que estaría soltera, muchas personas estaban felices, la kunoichi ex-pupila de Orochimaru se casaría con un gran shinobi, maestro de la academia, "Iruka Umino". Se casarían al día siguiente, después de 1 año de ser novios tuvieron esa decisión.

Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?

Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto

Koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni

Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi

Tanto tiempo había pasado que ya sentía el peso de su ausencia. Hoy era un día triste, se encontraba solo viendo el atardecer, en su mente divagaban momentos de antaño, en los que eran felices juntos.

¿Qué podía hacer?... Su amiga más cercana se casaría al día siguiente con un gran hombre. No lo negaría, era un gran hombre digno de tener a una mujer como Anko.

Aún recordaba el dolor cuando escuchó que se casaría... Por un momento, se quedó sin habla cuando recibió una tarjeta que lo invitaba formalmente a la boda, y decía lo siguiente…

"_Por medio de este presente, le invitamos a ser testigo de nuestro enlace matrimonial._

_Anko Mitarashi e Iruka Umino,_

_El día 18 de marzo del 2012_

_Por favor no falte"_

Unas simples palabras podían hacer que su vida se desmoronara, pero no podía hacer nada, eran solo amigos. No entendía como era tan cobarde para no poder revelar sus sentimientos. Eran tan unidos, le llamaba cuando estaba triste por algún problema sentimental

Era su mejor amigo, su pañuelo de lágrimas. Siempre le pedía consejos y lo único que hacía era abrazarla y consolarla, diciéndole que debía encontrar una buena persona cuando en realidad no era lo que realmente quería decir. Más deseaba ser él ese que cuide de sus sentimientos, ser ese por el cual ella sueñe.

Aunque él conociera a otra persona, no podía enamorarse, porque su corazón ya le pertenecía a ella.

Doushite kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattan darou?

Mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi

Afuredasu kotoba, wakatteta no ni (mou todokanai)

Hajimete deatta, sono hi kara

Kimi wo shitteita ki ga shitan da

Amari ni shizen ni tokende shimatta futari

Cuando un día se encontraron y le contó sobre el plan de casarse, él solo sonrió ante esto diciéndole que le deseaba la mejor suerte.

_Ella le creyó_. Ciegamente, como siempre no dudaba de sus palabras, le siguió en su "mentira". Él sabía que ella nunca volvería, _él sabía que nunca volvería de nuevo a su lado_. No sabe cuánto tiempo había estado con esa venda en los ojos. Ahora podía ver realmente que la quería. No era la que había pensado ni creído. Resulto ser completamente diferente.

Era hora de salir, tenía que apartar sus pensamientos un momento. Toma una chaqueta. Las calles de Konoha estaban algo vacías, pocas personas caminaban por esos lados. Por más que lo intentara, cada día se le hacía más difícil aceptar que ya no estaría para él, sino que estaría para otro. _La extrañaba._ Pero con el tiempo aprendió, _que todo pasa porque tiene que pasar_.

Doko e iku no ni mo issho de

Kimi ga iru koto ga touzen de

Bokura wa futari otona ni natte kita

Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi

En ese momento lo que menos quería era ver a Anko. Se había ocultado los últimos días de ella, aunque le llamara no contestaba, sabía que si lo hacía se derrumbaría en ese instante. Pero como si el destino jugara con él en ese instante pudo verla.

– **¡Kakashi!...– **ya no podía ocultarse ya lo había visto – _*diablos* – pensó él. _

– **Aahh… Hola Anko, ¿Cómo estás? – **Dice, tratando de mostrarse lo más normal que le era posible.

– **¿Te pasa algo? ¡Pareces extraño!**

– **No, estoy bien…– **silencio incomodo – **¿Y ya estás lista para mañana?**

– **Sí** – ella se sonrojó – **Ya está todo listo, sólo hace falta algo.**

– **¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa?**

– **Iba a verte ahora a tu casa, es que iba a decirte que no faltaras mañana. **

– **No te preocupes, estaré ahí.**

– **En verdad… No faltes, es un día muy especial para mí y quiero que tú estés ahí.**

– **Mañana claro que estaré a tu lado.** _*y mañana será la última vez que nos veamos*_

– **Muy bien, entones nos vemos.**

– **SI….**_**"**__adiós"_

Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?

Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto

Koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni (mou kanawanai)

Tokubetsu na imi wo motsu kyou wo

Shiawase kao de tatsu kyou wo

Kirei na sugata de kami sama ni chikatteru, kimi wo

Kakashi regresó a su casa. Su salida no había salido como hubiera querido, por lo que opto por dormir, pero para su mala suerte no fue posible. Tan sólo pensaba y pensaba en que pasaría si declarara sus sentimientos ¿se convertiría en una oportunidad o una desventaja? -se preguntaba una y otra vez.

De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, lo cual le asombró, ya que él jamás había llorado por algo así. A su mente llegó lo mucho que le odiaría Anko si le dijera lo que sentía, arruinaría el día más feliz e importante de quien más amaba. Entre lágrimas Kakashi pensó- **Si en realidad la amo, tengo que permitir que sea feliz…**

"_A veces el amor duele, pero es porque la amo que quiero que seas feliz"_

Lo mismo pasaba en casa de Anko, tampoco podía dormir a causa de los nervios. Sólo faltaban unas horas para que fuera oficialmente la mujer de Iruka….la señora Umino… De repente una persona vino a su mente… Kakashi había actuado extraño los últimos días…como si la estuviera evitando… Eso la había extrañado, él fue el primero en saber sobre el plan de casarse y le había dicho que estaba de acuerdo, pero si sólo estaba mintiendo pudo haberle dicho que no le agradaba la idea, pero de seguro solo eran ideas suyas.

Boku ja nai hito no tonari de

Shukufuku sareteru sugata wo

Boku wa dou yatte miokureba ii no darou?

Mou doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?

Ano koro mo, bokura no koto, mou moderenai (kangaeta) modorenai (kangaeta)

El día había llegado. Desde temprano, Kurenai y Shizune habían llegado para ayudarla a prepararse, tanto en su peinado como en todo, no podía pedir mejores madrinas que ellas. Al terminar, estaba hermosa, su vestido blanco sin tirantes entallado, en la parte de la cadera tenía una pequeña rosa adornándole, solo tenía una pizca de maquillaje, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta…sujetada en un pasador…

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia todo estaba listo. En el interior, todo adornado con flores de un color tenue…podía ver a Iruka con un traje negro, una rosa en el bolsillo del saco, se podía haber a leguas su nerviosismo.

Se escuchó la música y empezó a caminar junto a Ibiki. Puesto que no tenía padre, Ibiki se había ofrecido para dejarla en el altar…

Doushite kimi no te wo tsukami ubaenakattan darou?

Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto

Boku no yoko ni, iru hazu datta (sono mama nii)

Sore demo kimi ga boku no soba nara to itte mo

Eien ni kimi ga shiawase de iru koto

Tada negatteru

Tatoe sore ga donna ni sabishikutemo (setsunakutemo)

Podía escuchar la música de la iglesia que anunciaba su llegada, su sonrisa era casi forzada no quería estar ahí, cuando volteó para ver como entraba la novia no pudo quedarse más asombrado…

– "_Hoy es un día muy especial para ti, podía ver tu sonrisa desde lejos, mientras caminabas y hablabas. Te veías tan hermosa. Aunque no era yo quien iba a tu lado siempre en mi mente vivirá este recuerdo de tu rostro radiante justo frente al altar._

_Como desearía devolver el tiempo, pero es imposible, no podemos volver. Hoy te confieso que, no importa el tiempo que pase, yo seguiré soñando que estás aquí justo a mi lado…pero… Yo solo pediré al cielo que puedas ser por siempre feliz, aunque no me ames mi único deseo es que tú seas muy feliz"_– Kakashi pensó.

– **Que seas muy feliz – ** le dijo, mostrando una sonrisa sincera que demostraba todo el amor que sentía por ella…

Cuando todos se retiraban, él fue el último en quedarse. Miraba el lugar, recreando momentos en su imaginación como hubiese sido si las cosas fueran distintas.

– **Adiós…– **sonrió por última vez, retirándose del lugar.

De camino de vuelta a su casa, se mostraba serio aunque en el fondo era feliz

Kakashi enserio estaba feliz porque Anko lo era. Enserio lo estaba, aunque dentro de él llevaba una pequeña tristeza por no tenerla a su lado.

Se dijo así mismo _"El amor verdadero no es aquel que es egoísta lastimando y dañando, sino el que permite ser feliz a quien se ama y yo te amo. Te amo Anko… Te amo…" _


End file.
